


Peeling the layers of you

by cian1675



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Crack, Cussing, Drabble, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: They say everyone is complex; that everyone has layers. And to really understand someone, you need to peel back all the layers, to see what’s underneath. But does Woohyun know Sunggyu that well?(Does he want to?)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [chicken fillet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117412) by [sungyeols](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/sungyeols). 



“I’m complex with many layers, like an onion. You _think_ you know me, but that’s only because you haven’t realised that there’s more underneath.”

Woohyun looks up at Sunggyu’s words, tears in his eyes. He drags the back of his hand to dab the wetness away.

“Shut up, stop talking.”

But Sunggyu wouldn’t stop.

“I’m serious, did you think I was not?”

Woohyun’s nose is running a little now. He sniffs, and tries not to cry.

“I don’t care if you’re serious, I just –”

“Just what?” Sunggyu interrupts.

“I just want you to stop talking,” Woohyun sniffs. “Oh god, you’re so annoying.”

Sunggyu looks at him with narrow eyes. Woohyun doesn’t know what he did so wrong to deserve this.

“Why are you even talking?” He asks, then squeezes his eyes close. God, he needs to stop sniffing and tearing up. He drags the sleeve of his shirt across his face. “Can you just shut up for two seconds? Is that so hard?”

Sunggyu looks at him indignantly, but stops talking for once.

“Good, thank you,” Woohyun almost shouts, but stops himself from being too loud in time. He doesn’t need to appear crazier than he already thinks he is.

Unfortunately, his peace doesn’t last long, because Sunggyu’s mouth opens again.

“Are you even going to try?”

Woohyun eyes Sunggyu.

“Try _what_?”

“Try peeling back all my different layers to see who I am underneath –”

“In case you didn’t notice, I was trying to do just that!” This time Woohyun ends up shouting, but he immediately feels sorry for doing so. He’s not sure if Sunggyu’s even _aware_.

“Aware of what?” Sunggyu asks suspiciously, eyes narrowed into slits, and Woohyun realises he must have said the last part out loud.

He hesitates.

“What are you not telling me?” Sunggyu asks, voice low.

Woohyun squeezes his eyes close again. Oh god, this was a bad day, and he really doesn’t need this right now. But he supposes someone has to break this to Sunggyu –

“You’re an onion. A fucking talking onion that I had been slicing until you fucking started talking and told me your name is Sunggyu. Now will you stop talking so I can cook my dinner in peace?”

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote on the bus because I kept thinking about the woogyu [chicken fillet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117412) fic. I originally posted it on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cian1675/status/829589979617644546), but I've since edited it slightly, added a (honestly misleading) summary and gave it a title, so here it is.
> 
> Let me know what you think, lol


End file.
